brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartful Emperor Elias
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Elias was the heir of another powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to solve the problems of the kingdom and help the people become more efficient. This faction was called the Corrupted Heart, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a demon and a fairy. After Years of being married to Vale, much to his dismay, Elias swore that he would be a great leader for the kingdom alongside Vale. He tried his best to make his life as a royal and the lives of his close friends enjoyable, to try and cheer up and make up for their unfortunate situation, even if it wasn't his fault at all. He did this for the entirety he was a king. He was never able to visit his family, or was able to lead the faction and fulfill its mission himself, causing it to weaken for it had lost morale. After a while, his kingdom was being attacked by a malevolent magical assassin. He ordered Jacky to leave with the child and protect themselves with all their strength. He made a quick trip to his faction headquarters, and encouraged them to fight for the kingdom. He also rallied the common people, requesting that they either flee or fight for their homeland, saying "You have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your homes, or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Almost no one fled. When Elias returned to the castle, he found Xylan fighting off the dangerous mistress. After a long fight, he perished along side his close friends when his foe decided to destroy herself for their destruction. Appearance Elias was a striking young man who had snow white hair and wore a lovely suit, minus a jacket, instead wearing simply a suit vest, bearing an insignia on the upper section of his tie. The insignia was a red circle with a pink spiraling flower in the center and a blue border around it. He possessed this insignia on his microphone which was attached to a small speaker on his belt. He bears a crown but the insignia is still on his headwear. He now possessed a blue royal cape. At his feet is a pool of pure water and blood. One to represent his fairy origin and the other, his demon origin. They are larger and form orbs surrounding Elias. The light blue orbs orbit Elias while the red orbs appear near his mouth, hands, his speaker, and around his feet. They only mix in the pool at his feet. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Crooked Collaboration 35% to all parameters, boosts BB when attacking, heals when attacking, boosts BB each turn, and heals each turn Extra Skill: Split Psyche Increases Atk,Def,Rec when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount Brave Burst: Magic Flood 15 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 1 turn, heals HP when damaged for 1 turn, and boosts BC,HC drop rate * Boosts BB by 10BC when damaged, heals 40% of damage, and 20% boost to BC,HC drop rate Super Brave Burst: Bloody Flood 18 combo attack, boosts BB gauge when damaged for 1 turn, heals HP when damaged for 1 turn, and boosts BC,HC drop rate * Boosts BB by 15BC when damaged, heals 45% of damage, and 25% boost to BC,HC drop rate Ultimate Brave Burst: Chaotic Flood 25 combo on all enemies, Fills BB to max for 2 turns, fully heals for 2 turns, and greatly boosts Atk,Def,Rec for 3 turns, and boosts max HP. * Fills BB by 999, heals by 99999, increases Atk,Def,Rec by 50%, and boosts Max HP by 25% Quotes Summon Quote:Hey Bud! I've been through some very irritable events lately. Mind if I let loose on whatever I see? Fusion Quote:My mission was to help the people. I will do so even if it requires the extremities! Evolution Quote: I have been pushed to the limit. Time to show the world what I've been hiding all these years! Evolution Evolves From: Lustrous Prince Elias *Evolution Materials:Mecha Water God, Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Idol, Water Spirit *Evolution Cost: 1,500,000 Zel Evolves Into: Corrupted Commander Elias *Evolution Materials: Mecha Water God, Miracle Totem, Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Bulb, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel